Pride Of the Mafia
by CarrotLucky13
Summary: What will happen when the mafia try to control London? This is an all rounder involves all characters. If ur a Smithy or Huxon Fan u will love this.
1. Stag Nights In Far Away Places

_**Hey guys this is a new idea. This is written for and dedicated to Em. Ur brill. Ly loadz xxx This is a informative chap. Hope it don't put you off. If ur a Smithy fan, u will love this. And if ur a Huxon fan like urs truly then this is fine too.**_

* * *

"Aww come on smithy don't be a chicken, have another go you never know you might just win"

Dale Smith was in Czech Republic for his Brother Ewan's stag do. The group of about a dozen drunken lads were playing Russian roulette in a seedy looking casino. The floor was sticky underfoot and the tables were littered with empty beer glasses and cigarette buts.

Dale put his last chip on red no.7 the sweat began to build up on his brow. This was his last chance to make up the three grand he had already lost.

His knuckles turned white as gripped onto the green velvet covered table.

His arms shook as he prayed to win.

He felt a hand caress his back and shoulders and begin to massage him. He closed his eyes as the gentle manipulation washed him into pure bliss.

He heard a faint murmur. Like somebody calling his name. It grew louder.

"Smithy, Smithy you've won, come on mate look" Carl called.

His eyes flickered open. He blinked and looked around. The roulette wheel. Red no.7. Everything was moving in slow motion.

"Oh My God!!!" Dale screamed, I've won I've won."

He spun them around a grabbed the owner of the magic hands. He spun them round in his arm.

Upon standing them, two feet firmly on the ground, he looked and marveled at the beauty which stood before him.

A pair of long elegant legs rose to a short tight skirt and a top which showed of the beauty's navel and accentuated her breast. Around her face were waves of coppery curls, and her eyes were framed by dark eyelashes.

The lady pouted her deep red lips.

"Hello big boy" She teased in a husky drawl. As she winked at him.

* * *

_**Hey, plz read and review. I can only improve with the help and input from you guys. XXX**_


	2. Tears And Decisions

_****_

-1Hey I'm really sorry to all you guys for not updating I know lots of you wanted me to. I am really Sorry. Em Please forgive me. OK here goes. This is an informative chap…To help set up the next Chaps. XXX luvya as always XXX

* * *

"Smithy…Smithy…Dale"!!!

A dazed sergeant looked around to be greeted by an amused Gina.

"Um…Sorry, What" Smithy asked sheepishly

"Are you ok Dale??? You've been on a different planet lately…Or should I say a different country

"Huh…I don't get you" the young Sergeant confessed.

"Czechoslovakia for instance" Gina laughed "So what happened over there???"

"What…Um nothing" Smithy lied. He stood up and walked to the door.

"Come on Dale, give me a little credit I know you better than that." Gina pointed out the concern beginning to rise in her voice.

"I said I'm fine Mam…I just need to get on with some work…That's all"

And he left. For two months he had walked around in a daze…Continuing with his monotonous policing. All his fellow colleges had noticed his lack of motivation, and decided to do something about it.

Gina called an emergency meeting with Sergeant Stone DCI Jack Medows and the two DI's.

"Well if he's a danger to the public and the other officers then you know what you have to do Gina" Sam informed her closet friend.

"I know…It's just it's Smithy and…Well it's Smithy" Gina tried to explain.

"We know your just trying to do your job Gina…But Sam's right and you know it" Jack began "You have to send him home till he snaps out of it" Jack instructed.

After hours of discussion and argument Top Brass came to a decision.

"Umm Sarg the Inspector wants to see you in her office as soon as possible" PC Armstrong informed her superior.

"OK tell her I will pop in later if I have time" Dale replied absentmindedly.

"Umm Sarg I don't think it was an option and I think you should see her now…It doesn't look to good" The PC warned nervously.

Sergeant Smith looked up and stared at his PC…after several seconds had passed he let out an exasperated sigh.

"um OK then…whatever" He sapped…Realizing he had been a little harsh towards Sally he added "Umm and thank you PC Armstrong…You're a brilliant member of this team and will go far"

He walked to the door and gave a reassuring smile to his PC which was met by one in return.

"Good luck Serg" Sally whispered as he left to meet with the dragon of the uniform.

After knocking several time on the door of his Inspectors office, he gave up and turned to leave. However as he did the door swung open and he was met with the grim face of his old colleague and friend.

"Gina is there something wrong???" Smithy asked concerned for his friend.

"Umm…No it's just…Take a seat" Gina stuttered.

The Inspector passed the room trying to control her breathing.

"Dale…The thing is…Well the DCI and others think it would be a good idea for you to have some time of…until you…well you know…until you've sorted your head out." Gina looked up a sad look in her eyes.

"No Mam…Honestly I'm fine I just…" Smithy Began before he was interrupted

"Don't you dare say your fine Dale…You are anything but…Just go home and get some rest…Have a holiday…Watch footy…Just go home" Gina trailed off

"Honestly I would be better here…and anyway you cant manage with a Sergeant down" Smithy argued fighting for leverage he knew was futile to fight for.

"We have already shipped in Sergeant Mark Branson from Barton Street. And we…" This time it was Gina's turn to be interrupted

"Ohh I see…So your not asking me to take leave…Your telling me!!!" Dale sighed shocked "Gina how could you…Of all people…And if I refuse" He questioned, he of corse knew the answer already.

"Then we will have to umm well you know force you to stay home or…" Again the Inspector trailed off.

This was the last straw for the hurt Sergeant. Standing up so abruptly that he knocked the chair over, he roared "Will you finish your bloody sentences Gina bloody Gold…Fine I'm leaving and I'm not coming back until I am "ready" you got that. I will not give you and your cronies the pleasure of suspending me"

A furious Dale ran to the door upon throwing it open called after him "I'm sorry Smithy I didn't want this" A gentle tear trickling down her cheek.

"Well you've sure got it Gina…Goodbye…Don't wait on my return" With his final message he walked and walked. Past his office, past custody, out the door, out of the station, out of there lives?!?!

They thought he was a danger to them and the public when he was in a daze. Just let them wait. There's nothing quiet like the wrath of a hurt and scorned Sergeant.

* * *

I know it wasn't a very interesting chapter but I'm building up for the next chapters. Thanks for reading please review now…I thrive off both positive and negative comments. :D CL13


	3. Suprises

**Here is the next chapter, sorry it's been a long time coming. Love you guys XxX**

* * *

Dropping his keys into the dish on the side Smithy ran his hands through his hair. _How could they do this to me?_ he thought to himself. _I have served them for years, and this is how they repay me?!....bastards! _

He walked through to his living room he dropped into his sofa and put his head in his hands. Thinking about the previous few months, thinking about his trip, thinking about _her._ He let out a long sigh, his mind filled with the memories; her touch, the feeling of her fingers on his skin. Her smell; that sweet intoxicating aroma of danger and passion.

"Did you miss me big boy?" A voice called from the shadows.

Smithy leapt to his feet knocking his lamp over in fright. He looked to the direction of the voice. "You…?" He asked nervously.

A young attractive woman stepped out from the shadows. "Me indeed" She winked at him.

Thirty minutes later they lay panting in a mass of sheets and sweaty limbs. Their breathing erratic and hearts beating fast. "That. Was. Amazing!" Smithy whispered between breaths. The young woman smiled to herself, as she lay against his chest; eyes closed in bliss. "You know…I never asked your name…" Smithy frowned, trying to remember back to the night in the casino, back to the night they had spent together.

"Emily" She replied sweetly, as she traced circles on his chest with her index finger.

"Cute name!" Dale replied, causing Emily to laugh. "As much as I love the fact that you're here...Why are you here?" He asked cautiously.

Emily took a deep breath. She couldn't tell him the truth, the real reason she was in England. The reason she had left her home, her family, her friends and her life. So she would lie. "I couldn't stop thinking about you, so I got on a plane to come and visit you." It wasn't exactly a lie, Smithy had been on her mind a lot.

Smithy held her close, tenderly kissing her shoulder blade.

Three weeks later; and Smithy had thought very little about his job, or returning. Instead his thoughts remained consumed by the beauty that made him feel alive.

"I'm just going to the shops, we need some groceries" He informed his new girlfriend. "Any think you want?"

"Some parmesan would be good." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

When he had left, Emily sank into the large sofa, resting her head in her hands she sobbed. When she first arrived at Smithy's she was just using him for protection and a place to stay. But now...She wasn't falling for him, was she? She couldn't! So why did she feel this way? It was wrong. He could get hurt, knowing her put anyone at risk. Sleeping with her, loving her....That was worse.

What would she do? Would she stay, or leave?

* * *

**Comments are LOVE XxX**


End file.
